A Brand New World
by ImaginationOfMe
Summary: Lucy enters a new school, Fairy Academy so original, who ever could she meets first? Wow your smart! Natsu Dragneel! Much create. So story! Inspireful. wow. Whoops I forgot there is a bit more like it happens to be some rich kid school shes a honor student, and Natsu just happens to be the club owner of a famous club around the school that people go to for entertainment. NALU
1. A New School For Rich Kids

**A/N: Just a quick note to solve confusion! Ohayo Minna! (good morning everyone) or whatever time of day it is, I just wanted to point out I'm American, I do know how Japanese school systems work (I've research before :D) but I'm going to stick to what I know best, standard, stupid, American. I know I know it's not all that stupid, but whatever, so High school here is 9-12th grade if you didn't know, (I know there are a lot of people from different countries so I felt this necessary) 10th grade, is called Sophomore year, (as 9th- freshmen, 11th- junior, 12th-Senior) its just I'm used to these terms and they fit better with the way I write~ Arigatoo! Ja-Nee~(Thank you! See you~)**

****DISCLAMER**

****!****PS: This may be my first story on this account but I have written other stories with small bits of feedback so I'm not all new and stuff ;) But It doesnt matter! New story!**

* * *

It all changed on that day. Everything. Well some things I had changed on my own to get there, but once I made it, he swept me off my hands and knees into a world I barely knew existed. He took all my problems and worries and turned them into the glitter sprinkled on the elegant party tables that were brought out whenever they matched the theme of an event we were hosting. He made _everything _an event, and we were all the hosts, caring for people who were like me.

The story is how, how can he be this amazing.

_-First day of school, sophomore year, Headmasters Office-_

"Ah you must be our scholarship student, Lucy. Your test scores were remarkable! It is truly and honor you have you attend here at Fairy Academy." The headmaster said with very enthusiastic gestures.

"Thank you, but it really is _my _honor to attend a school of such high standards." Lucy replied, it wasn't that she was even being modest! He was the modest one! This is flippin' Fairy Academy she got into! The best school in all of Fiore! They only accept one scholarship student per grade! Well except they don't except freshmen, because in middle school apparently you can't show your best as they don't have the right resources to judge you. (So if you can't get in 10th grade which is the hardest to get into, because of all of the applications, the ones who really want to get in can try again the next year, although they are looked down upon sometimes for being too persistent) This is _the _school for the 1%, Invitation only, including the scholarship program. Although all the regular high schools are supposed to recommend their best students.

"Oh Child! Let us cut any more formalities, I am Makarov, you may call me that or, Headmaster, Master, even some of the little rebels around here call me Gramps or G-chan. You may address me whatever suits you the best. Welcome to Fairy Academy my darling, good luck on fitting in as best as you can!" He said jumping down from a chair I had not realized he was standing on! He was only about 3 feet tall!

I put aside his height and nodded with a warm smile, I'd make the best out of my stay here. I said my goodbye and slipped out, too bad I had to miss part of first period, although it's only homeroom.

It would be nice if I could get some sort of tour, even though they gave me maps and everything, there are 6 floors excluding the roof, plus a couple other buildings on campus, how in the world am I supposed to find my classes! My homeroom is supposed to be f4b13 which is Floor 4 hall B room 13. I sigh and take an elevator from the first floor up.

I walk to homeroom rather slowly but it doesn't seem to take more time because I'm there before I know it. I stand in front of the door take a deep breath and open it. I was expect a snooty, elegant and 'proper class', no what I saw was a bunch of things being thrown, yelling, screaming and over all, laughter. The teacher was sleeping right through it, feet up on the table and all. He didn't even look like a teacher. I quietly stepped in the room, silence dawned over the room like all their prestigious parents walked in. The change in the air must have woken the teacher, if all the noise hadn't.

Everyone was staring and the teacher groggily blinked his eyes, focusing. His eyebrows came together in confusion "Who are you?" He said not totally awake yet.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilla, nice to meet you."

"Oh that honor student. Well, welcome to this shithole, don't know why you want to be here, but not my problem." He said getting up from his chair, and walking to the front of the classroom, to a lecture table that looked like it was hardly used. "Okay brats, as you know this is the honor student, treat her well or else, she's a lot smarter than most of your rich asses. You can sit next to the pink-haired brat in the back. Good luck." Then he went and sat down. I just stood there for a second. What? I turned to the so called pink haired person and saw a boy. He was rather quite handsome, but he looked like an arrogant douche. She smiled at the class, or rather in its general direction, and walked down the aisle to the last row, in the left corner desks near the window. The desks were buddies in rows of two, like partners. She calmly sat down next to the pink haired boy. Who dies their hair pink anyways?

"So you're the honor student I see?" He said grinning madly, on the plus side this made him even more attractive and added a cute side, but on the downside whenever I see that face I just think plain old creepy.

"Yes." I answered, he didn't leave me much room to say anything else.

"Lucy Hearfilla…" He said staring at me leaning his head on his fist, flashing his long eyelashes. I waited a minute or two awkwardly looking at him, I knew most people went back to what they were doing before, as the teacher fell back asleep, but some were still whispering.

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, I think you've herd of me?" He said the grin reappearing, as he straightened himself up and smoothed down his uniform. Wait this was _THE Natsu Dragneel_, of the Dragneel Empire? The son of the man who owns the company that makes all those fancy cars? I felt my mouth open a bit, but I stopped myself from looking like an idiot…. Or so I thought because he gave out a chuckle which made me go a bit pink and turn away.

"Of course I know your name." I responded. He laughed this time. I turned back towards him with a frown on my face.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" He said holding his hands up in the air, "Man Luigi you're sure interesting."

A tick mark could be seen on my head, that arrogant son of a- "My name is _Lucy_."

"Yeah yeah." He said waving me off, this made me even madder, I glared at him, making sure he got the message, and he shut up. Lucy glare gets the job done. "Okay I'm sorry!" He squeaks like a mouse in fear of its life. That's right, Lucy glare got it going awwwnnn. I celebrated for a moment in my power victory.

"But Lucy- I really mean it. Right after school come here-" He said writing down directions to a classroom. I looked at him confused "I mean it's your choice but I think you'll regret not." He said with a small wink. I looked at the paper for a few minutes but when I looked up to say something the bell rung and he had bolted up out of the door, turning back once with his signature grin. Wow. I guess I'll have to figure out where this place is then.

* * *

**A/N: Chapters in future will be longer! Don't worry!**

**So how was it... honestly? Did I make Natsu grin to much? What did you like? Please tell me! I'll most likely reply! **

**Another note, Im a baaaaaaaaaaad Author, I didnt something wrong. I wrote the first chapter/prologue and I just posted it. I bet there is a lot of mispelled words, Its short and I have no second chapter. This has also been sitting around for a couple months now. But Its an Idea Ive had for a while, Its like OHSHC but different o_O I dunno. I havent been reading lately so I have no clue if anyone is doing/done this yet!  
**

**-Oh I Hurt my shoulder so I probably wont be able to update untill its better! But Ill still work my hardest on it (It'll be better in a few days I just strained it)**

**********PREFERENCE, TELL ME IF YOU RATHER HAVE FASTER UPDATES WITH CHAPTERS ABOUT THIS LENGTH OR LONGER CHAPTERS THAT MIGHT TAKE LONGER TO WRITE.**

-Please Review, I want to know what you think in constructive criticism, praises or a boo or a nay -Neon


	2. The Entertainment Club

**Hey everyone! I'm excited for this chapter, like really excited I've been working hard on it, Its a bit awkward but whatever! I'm SOOOO excited I got nearly 50 visits/views! And Thank you to: _Curiosity- Or n0t _****AND _lalapie203_ for Following and adding this to their Favorites! You guys are so cool! I hope you like this chapter~**

* * *

My day went as well as it could for this place. In my 3rd period class I met a girl named Levy who also has some other classes with me. I think our relationship might just work because she seems like she actually keep an interesting conversation without asking about normal people or something else stupid, like I'm some alien. By interesting I mean this girl can talk books. During lunch, instead of heading the expensive cafeteria or snack shacks, I went to one of the offices and finished some paper work.

By the time 7th period rolled around I had no clue if I was going, to wherever these directions go that the pink haired idiot gave me. Even if he was the heir of a major corporation, he still was a dork. I walked into my 7th period classroom, a smile on my face. Why wouldn't I be smiling? This is World Literature, my kind of class. I walked in the room to find a couple students chatting quietly, no one was really there yet, I looked to an empty desk where the teacher was supposed to be. I frowned then I noticed big writing on the board;

'_Reread a Classic or one of your favorite books, write a report of why you chose it and if any emotional attachment you have.'_

'_P.S: You can use my collection of books and don't be afraid to sit anywhere.'_

I just stared at the board for a second. What kind of message is that? I shrugged and found my way to the back of the room, the desks were pulled into groups. I decided to sit at group of desks in the corner, hoping there was a couple extra desks in the class so I could be alone. The class trickled in, I noticed nobody really cared about the message on the board, or it just didn't strike them as odd, it was almost like they were expecting it. Most people sat down in desk groups with their friends, they all seemed to know another. The room was big, with book shelves lining the wall and an area in the back where there were some island shelves. The room was filled up, and was now loud with chatter, I sighed and got up to look at the books, tracing my finger along the books, I found a section with a Shakespeare collection I looked at the titles until I spotted it, A Midsummer Night's Dream. I grabbed it looking at the worn cover, I opened it up to see yellow pages and smiled. I could smell the old book scent wafting from the withered pages.

"_Ay me, for aught that I could ever read,  
Could ever hear by tale or history,  
The course of true love never did run smooth. . . ."_

I jumped startled at the deep voice quoting something quietly in my ear. I whipped around, my face red. I saw pink haired idiot grinning down, he was a little too close for comfort. I put my hand on my chest trying to calm myself down, and he started laughing. I frowned, and said "What the hell?" but he was too busy laughing to hear me. Angrily I sacrificed the old book, and hit him on the side of the head with its spine.

"OW, The fu-" He said but then another voice from across the classroom called his name… or rather a nickname.

"HEY SALAMANDER!" Natsu whipped around quickly, he grinned at the new arrival, who was standing in the doorway, He had black hair that seemed to change color in different lighting. He also had midnight blue eyes that sort of drooped, compared to Natsu's rather pointy ones.

"STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled back. He was right, he had no shirt on, but then again nobody else seemed to notice, everyone was looking at the two now, a few called out woops and chants for one or the other. Other people just continued on after glancing at the two's little showdown.

"WHO YOU CALLING A STRIPPER PINKY?" He replied.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PINKY ICECUBE? MY HAIR'S SALMON." A couple people laughed at that one and said things like 'You wish Natsu'.

"HOTHEAD."

"SNOWBALL."

"ASHBRAIN."

"ICEBRAIN."

"RUNNING OUT OF INSULTS DUMBASS? YOUR USING THE ONES I JUST SAID." They both were getting closer and closer with each insult.

"WHORE."

"BITCH."

They both pounced at once and started going all out and brawling. I just stood there like an Idiot with my Mouth open, everyone was now jeering and fist pumping. The boy Natsu called a stripper took an extra a chair and threw it at Natsu, who blocked it by ducking behind a desk, Natsu through a desk which the other boy caught but skidded out of the classroom. Natsu then ran after him, and they're fight was trickling down the hallway. Everyone chatted loudly and laughed for a bit but then went back to their business, talking, working, whatever.

I sat back down in my chair a read the playwright the whole period. The teacher never came back nor did Natsu and his weirdass friend who had no shirt on, but I'd have to admit, DAMN did he have some abs. But he's not my type of guy… I mean He walks around with no shirt on.

The bell echoed through the classroom, and everyone walked out, they all looked like they were strutting birds, but I guess it's just part of the rich kid ego. I packed up my things sighing, I was the last one out the door. I took out the piece of paper that was now all wrinkled from the day's handling. I looked at the directions to the room, I shrugged, checking out this place won't hurt, it could just be a prank and I'll have to hit him again for wasting my time.

I wandered through the long marbled hallways that glowed warmly in the stiff school.

After about 10 minutes I found the classroom, in the east wing, top floor a rather large classroom with double doors. I awkwardly stood there then knocked on the doors and opened them. I entered a large room with big arching windows, there were tables and couches along with some dividers here and there in the back just around a few. Everything looks clean, sharp and elegant.

"You must be Lucy!" I jumped, a sweat light voice trailed from behind me. I turned around to the second half of the room, a few more tables, chairs and a few other doors. A girl with long white hair stood there smiling a warm smile. "Oh, Sorry! I'm Mira, a friend of Natsu's." she giggled hold out her hand for me to shake.

I took her hand hesitantly with a confused look on my face "What is this place?"

She giggled again "Oh so he didn't tell you? Well let's head back and you can meet everyone and I'll explain."

"Explain wHA-" I tried to ask but she took my arm and with a good tug got me to stumble, she pulled me across the large room into another room, which was smaller, It had a few chairs around a large center table, a couch or two against the wall and in the very back a large kitchen with a couple rolling carts. There was a TV In the back corner next to the kitchen along with a few couches, arm chairs and beanbags. On My right there were two doors one labeled ladies', the other men's, they looked like bathrooms. At the table a few people sat talking away, videogames flashes on the screen in the back and a large man with white hair was cooking in the back. The people at the table stopped talking, when I walked in.

"Lu-Chan?" I turned, to face the one person who called me that, well she's only been calling me that for a few hours, yes Levy the girl who wasn't stuck up and could talk books.

"Lucy, welcome to the Entertainment club!" Mira said spreading her hands wide, the video games stopped beeping and the kitchen wasn't sizzling with noise anymore.

"Ah Lucy! There you are!" I heard another familiar voice coming from a sinking chair in the back of the room. A pink head popped up and turned around with its signature grin. "I should introduce you, shall I?"

He walked up next to me and smiled, turning around to face everyone whose eyes were on me, the boys who were in the back playing video games with him stood up and listened. Among them was the stripper guy, He hadn't found his shirt, but in the search he lost his pants.

"Gray, pants." A Brown haired girl who seemed to be, well drunk, said taking another swig of a suspicious substance. The Stripper guy let out an 'Eek' and began searching the ground for his pants, which he found and hurriedly slipped them on, Natsu laughed at his animated friend.

"Everyone this is Lucy Heartfilla, she's the new honor student, and I'd like to welcome her to our club." There was a lot of clapping, but what club? I never said I'd joined anything. I turned to Natsu with a frown and he grinned sheepishly.

"I never said I would join your club. I don't even know what you do in this club." Natsu grinned, everyone was still loud and in uproar oblivious to the conversation. A new member was a big deal I guess.

"This club is where the fortunate beautiful people get together to entertain the less fortunate, or general population. Only and handsomest, prettiest, or the ones elected by and requested by their peers are able to join." He said with extravagant hand motions.

"What do you mean entertain? Request?" Wow I thought I knew arrogance before I bet this guy.

"Oh Lucy Lucy Lucy," I glared at him, and he put his hands up in defense as I crossed mine confused. I defiantly had no clue what arrogance was.

"By entertain I mean, Charm, elegance, beauty." He said putting his arm around me and turning me so I looked into his eyes. I stared at him, a bit surprised. I frowned and pinched his arm.

"OWWW FU- WHAT THE HELL?"

"That's sexual harassment." The boy the brown haired girl called Gray, and the rest of the boys in the back, started making annoying side noises like 'OHHHHHHH' and 'Natsu you got it!'

Natsu just stood there with is mouth open. I'm guessing girls don't normally do that. Mira giggled next to me. "What he means is we show all our customers and fans a good time, life can be stressful, especially when you're the heir to a company, or somebody famous, or high social standing, a lot is expected and it's a good way for people to get away. Usually we get arranged in marriage, so it's a good chance for students to feel like they got to go out and do stuff on their own." Mira said smiling.

I opened my mouth about to say something but then closed it, I glanced down. She had a good reasons, I guess these guys don't have it very easy, they may have money but they may be missing true love and a childhood.

"We just thought having an honor student would be a lot of fun, spice things up. It would also bring in more customers, we have yet to have a genius type, and it's been requested a lot." Mira explained.

"Genius type?"

"Each club member has a type, Mira here is the Marry Sue/ She devil" Natsu explained, without being a creeper "Elfman over there," he said nodding back to the guy in the kitchen, he turned back from cooking and raised a hand with a smile. "Is the manly type, Levy, with who've you met, is the bookworm, not quite genius, she's more quirky and book smart so she doesn't fit it quite. But you! You are the genius, the being yet beautiful but with incredible intelligence, enough to infiltrate another race with a whole difference society, as such this one." He said gesturing to the building as a whole.

"I'll pinch you again, and report you for sexual harassment."

"THAT WAS A COMPLEMENT!"

"Hah, Natsu you're horrible with smart girls." Gray remarked. I sent him a glare and I'm pretty sure Natsu did the same, which shut him up.

"What do I have to do to get you to join my club?" Natsu said turning towards me.

I thought a bit "Well for starters you could have just asked me, I mean just told me what you're club was about and then simply asked me to join we wouldn't of gone through this trouble." I said rolling my eyes but before anyone could say anything else I continued "But because you inconvenienced me, you have to answer my questions honestly, don't worry they won't persuade my view on joining."

"Okay what?" Natsu said, crossing his arms with a smug smile.

"Why do you really want me to join?"

"Prophet, people have been requesting a new member or a new type of entertainer, to them were like a video game and each member is a world." Natsu answered without hesitating.

"Why did you chose me?"

"You're new, and hot." I nodded fair enough response. They all have been going to school together as the school had an Elementary school and a middle school campus.

"When did you decide this?"

"What?"

"To get me to join your club thing."

"When you first opened your mouth I knew you'd make a good addition." He said grinning.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "I Guess that's it, I'll join your club thing."

"Lucy Welcome to Fairy academy's Entertainment Club!" He said throwing his hands up, the room erupted with cheers again. Wow. Just like that. I feel a bit conned, but I guess I can always quit if I want. "Mira did you get that on tape?" He asked, she waved it up in the air, my mouth dropped.

"Lucy here is a page signing that you are a member, you can put a couple conditions you want in this free space, sign here, and here." I just stared at the page.

"Oh come on its just saying you're bound to work for the club, you are required to go to all events and it permits you from joining other clubs, and if you want to stay on top of your grades I wouldn't anyways." Mira explain without breaking her smile. She handed me a pen and I signed whatever, in the section I wrote down study time and handed it back.

"Just so we're clear I came to this school to study not to entertain rich kids or whatever you guys do." I said a little unsure.

"Yes we understand, and will balance your schedule between customers and studying, but because you will be studying during club hours, you will be required to study here in our break room, as well as spend any other free time during your day in the club room." Mira replied.

"Now, we're about to open, I would like you to watch and see the process for today, maybe talk to some customers who show up and didn't call in, I would like you to Join Levy until her first appointment." Natsu explained. "After that you shall join me."

Everyone nodded. Mira started handing out schedules for everyone.

"Everyone we open in 10, go get changed." Mira yelled everyone mumbled and grumbled doing what not. "Lucy come with me, I have a spare costume as we were hoping for a new member, it may be a bit tight but next time we will have one that fits better." Mira explained walking into the ladies locker room, I followed.

Mira explained even more about the club, as we will dress up in a theme everyone once and a while, todays was Butlers and Maids. "I'm not wearing that." I said, taking one look at the thing. After practicly forcing me into it a sat angrily next to Levy waiting for everyone to finish.

"Lu-Chan… It's not that bad…" Levy said softly.

"Lucy you have nothing to worry about, if anyone tries anything just holler, and they'll regret their own birth!" A redhead girl named Ezra said, she always carried around some sort of sword, her family comes from a long line of samurai and famous sword wielders that were once rulers, and of course they weren't any old samurai as she would say. I laughed a bit.

"Okay lets open up." We stood in front of the main doors in the larger room in a line, Natsu went forward in his tailcoat, and silk gloves. He through the doors open, and at once we all bowed and everyone said "Welcome.", of course Levy was next to me and she forced my head to duck down with the rest of the group. A line of people came flooding in, chatting with their friends and starting up conversation with different members. Mira walked up to another line waiting at another set of doors, checking meetings.

"Levy-Chan!" a pair of boys called. Levy waved and smiled at them, "This is our newest member Lucy." She introduced, I bowed "It's nice to meet you." A couple other boys flocked around, we sat in an open with a few couches. Everyone seemed to be staring at me, I fidgeted under the pressure, looking down at my knees. Levy nudged me and I looked up, someone was asking me something, whoops.

"So what type are you Lucy?"

"Well, I guess I've been appointed Genius." I said tucking a hair behind my ear, they looked at each other and smiled, then they all started asking questions. Everything was going smoothly Until Levy's private customer showed up. I excused myself as well and hunted Natsu down, He was sitting on a Couch with a bunch of girls, and a Parallel couch with other girls and one or two guys. Natsu caught site of me and stood up.

"Ah, Lucy! Everyone meet our newest member, Lucy Heartfilla."

"The honor student?"

"Yes, indeed. Now sit, I would like to introduce you to some of my everyday show guests." He sat me next to him on the couch, he went around introducing everyone there. I just nodded and smiled, to awkward to do much more. The was pretty much the whole day, the guy Mira called Elfman came buy with some tea, stopping at talking to some girls, Natsu just hypnotized all of the girls while the boys either got jealous or try to get back at him somehow by sending rude remarks. It was all very amusing. When we were closing up Mira told me I got a few group requests.

"Hey Lucy do you mind getting some supplies from our store room? Here are the keys, there through that room right over there"

I walked over but went I reached the door I noticed it was already open, I disregarded it, someone must of left it open on accident. I walked in, even the store room was huge, it was dimly lit and tall shelves everywhere, it was kind of creepy. I heard a thump and jumped turning around, I backed up a bit when I bumped into something, hands went over my mouth and torso keeping me locked into their chest. I started panicking, I wiggled around trying to get my arms out of the hold but the grip was too tight.

* * *

**GAHHHH THAT WAS SO AWKWARD TO WRITE, but your not supposed to know that. What do you guys think happened? Are the characters a bit to OOC? Got any ideas? Please tell me! I want some feedback! This chapter ended up getting done Really fast, but most of them wont be this quick, oh and the writing shouldn't be as awkward as its been in these to chapters later on, I'll probably post another chapter around next weekend unless I get bored the next 3 days which probably wont happen because I have a lot of homework haha xD. **


End file.
